Fast Cars and Freedom
by Ravenlight
Summary: ONESHOT, LEMON! Can Inuyasha sweep his fiancé off her feet after Sesshoumaru insults her, or will Kagome get the last say?


**Fast Cars and Freedom**

_Can Inuyasha sweep his fiancé off her feet after Sesshoumaru insults her, or will Kagome get the last say?_

_**Disclaimer 1: **_Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, who is very kind and generous to allow his characters to be manipulated by every single person on this site!!! And thank you for letting us!!!

_**Disclaimer 2:**_ The sing Fast Cars and Freedom does not belong to me either; this masterful piece of musical talent is the property of the wonderful country band Rascal Flatts.

_**Warning:**_ This fic contains a lemon and other crude humour and settings, if you do not like this kind of writing, turn back now. This is your last warning, consider yourselves warned! LEMON!

Fast Cars and Freedom

XoX

_'How is it, that I always know when she is mad at me? No ... correction, she's not mad at me for me being me, no she's mad with me because of my stupid ass brother. So, yea, because of the stupid fucker, my own damn fiancé won't even acknowledge my existence. This means she won't answer my phone calls, will not return my text messages, and did not say a single word to me this morning. _

_'Guys, I know what you are thinking ... "Wow, I'm fucked!" But please, do not under estimate my knowledge of how to sweep my fiancé off of her feet - both literally and figuratively. So do not worry, and sit back and learn from the master. I'll teach you how to get your girl back in less than one evening, and if you pay close enough attention, maybe, just maybe, you might actually learn a few tips in achieving amazing and mind-blowing make-up sex._

_'Guys, listen up, here is your first tip ...'_

XoX

"God dammed," roared Takahashi Inuyasha, as he slammed his cell phone shut. He looked to his best - yet perverted - friend Houshi Miroku, seated on the couch in his office. "That's the fifteenth time it's gone straight to voicemail! My god! Why must I pay the consequences for what my brother says! Remind me when Sesshoumaru returns to fucking tell Kagura that she needs a fucking boob job as well. I can't wait till she fucking tears off his balls, because you and I both know that she will." Exasperated, Inuyasha finally collapsed into his office chair.

"Inuyasha, my faithful co-worker and boss, who are you and what have you done to the person I used to know that sat in that chair before? Where did the 'I-get-what-I-want-when-I-want-it' Inuyasha go? You can't honestly say that you are giving in, now?" Miroku shook his head in disappointment, as he continued to observe his depressed friend continue to mope around his office. "You do know that Seeshoumaru said all that shit on purpose, because he knew since he was going to be gone for a few weeks, which meant he would have no Kagura, he didn't want you to have your fiancé all to yourself? He did this all on purpose just to make you as miserable as hell."

Inuyasha sat in silence for a few moments, until that brilliant light bulb came on over his head. "I know he did it on purpose, but that just means he only underestimates my ability in how much I truly love Kagome, and how much she truly loves me. What time is it now Miroku?"

Miroku looked to his wrist watch and told Inuyasha that it was just after 3 o'clock in the afternoon. "Perfect. Miroku has the vice-president of this building, do you think you can look after everything here, so I can take off now, and get everything set?"

Miroku, with his classic perverted smile, looked to Inuyasha, "What do you have planned for this evening Inuyasha? And do you think it will make Kagome forgive you?"

"Miroku, you know me all too well, anyways, I'm out, and I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." With that Inuyasha retrieved his jacket, and keys from his desk, walked out of his office, and rode the elevator to the underground garage below. As he walked out of the garage, he fished his cell phone out of his pocket, for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day, and hit number 1 on his speed dial. He wasn't surprised to hear that it went straight to her voicemail, "Hey, Kagome sweetheart, I know you are still mad with me, and I hope that maybe when you get home tonight we might be able to work things out, don't worry about picking up dinner, honey, I'll worry about that tonight. Just remember, sweetie, I love you! And I will see you when I get home!"

XoX

_'So guys, there's your first lesson, make sure you prepare dinner. For me, that's easy, because I can make a killer chicken fettuccine alfredo, which Kagome dies for, hence I left work early. So know I have a lot to do in the next two hours to get ready for Kagome's return. And it doesn't help that she works with Houshi Sango – Miroku's wife – which just means that the two of them sat in each other's offices and would've just full out basked myself and my brother (not that he did not deserve it, because he did) that's just code for that I'm to expect her to come home more pissed off and stressed out then when I last saw her this morning. _

_'But here is lesson number two, girls love flowers ...'_

XoX

Inuyasha needed to make one finally stop before he went home that day to prepare dinner. He had gone to the grocery store to pick up the supplies he needed. And he also went to the jewellery store to pick up the necklace he had ordered last week for his love. His final stop was the local floral store that he visited regularly. The ball rang at the top of the doorway announcing his presence in the store. He gradually made his way to the back of the store where the counter was, looking for the old patron that ran the store.

At the sound off the bell, he store owner, a small toad like man walked out from the back room. "Ah, Mr. Takahashi, what is the meaning behind this unexpected visit? Whenever you usually come by, you tend to call first to allow me the time to produce something for you. I'm sorry for the mess of the store, but I was not prepared for your visit."

"It's nothing to be concerned about Jaken, but I do need you to show me the most beautiful flowers that you have in stock right now. I need to impress a certain someone tonight and I don't have that much time to waste here." Explained Inuyasha as his eyes scanned the store looking for the perfect flowers for Kagome.

"Ah, I see, what did the mister do that would require him to need my assistance? If I can be so bold as to inquire," questioned Jaken, as he began to roam his store.

"Well if that jackass of a brother, your employer, hadn't of said what he said to her, none of this would've happened if he could've just handle our disagreement like a man, and not to have brought her into this," replied Inuyasha angrily.

"Ah, I see. Well then I think I may have what you need. I just got an order of roses, lilies, and orchids that I she may die for. We are talking about the lovely Kagome who you are trying to impress, right?" Jaken continued when he was acknowledged from Inuyasha with a nod of his head. "Well then I would suggest you take a look at them because they just may be what you are looking for." After a few more minutes, Inuyasha left the florist with his purchases and got back into his car, and continued his journey home.

XoX

_'So, guys, have you written everything down that I said so far? Let's recap, good food and good flowers will always win over your girl, and my last suggestion is good music, for those of you that have great voices, I would recommend singing. But, if you're part of majority of us guys, then you and I both know that we can't sing to save our lives, that's where your iPod, stereo, or CD can come in hand.'_

XoX

I looked up from my preparations to stare around at what I had created. In the living room, spread out on our dining room table were candles lit, a vase filled with red roses, tulips and orchids as the centerpiece, all that needed to be done was to serve the wine and food. And, yes the food was sitting in the pot on the stove top in the kitchen, done and ready to be eaten.

I made my way towards the bedroom, to finish the preparation and to clean myself up before the arrival of my fiancé. Quickly I hopped into the shower, more so, to just stand under the hot water to wash away the tension from today, then to actually clean up. Once I was finished I pulled out a red button up shirt and a pair of black casual slacks. Kagome always thought I looked the best in red. Once I had changed, and my hair was blown dry, _'You try to let hair as long as mine drip dry, I would've been there all night,_' I finished the getting the bedroom ready.

I used the blood red rose petals I had bought from Jaken, and littered the room with them. _Yes, I know what you are thinking, it's corny. But that's the reason why it is corny, because it works for all girls, especially the real romantic ones.'_ And before I left the room, I made sure the stereo was ready to go, when she would come in to get ready for bed. And now I was ready for the arrival of Kagome.

As I left the bedroom to check on the food, the Grandfather clock in the foyer rang out 6 tolls, to tell myself that I should expect my fiancé home any minute. And sure enough, just the old clock finished tolling, the front door opening, and I heard the scuffling of feet entering. I grabbed the dish cloth from the counter, wiping my hand with it as I made my way to the front of the house to greet my fiancé.

As I entered the foyer, my eyes fell upon her, and like every other time, my breath was taking away with her beauty. There she was, with my back towards me, hanging her jacket and keys. "How was work?" I asked.

"The usual. Nothing ever changes with being a model," was her tired reply.

"Come on, sweetheart, dinner is made, and I don't want it to get any colder than it already is." I wrapped my right arm around her waist and led her to the dining room. Sure she gasped when she saw the romantic setting, but she didn't kiss my check like she usually does when I look after dinner. I led her to her seat at the table, and pulled out the chair for her and waited for her to sit down, and then helped her to push her chair closer to the table.

Taking her glass and plate, I left the dining room, and entered the kitchen; pouring two glasses of red wine – her favourite – and taking both the glasses and the bottle back out to the table. I quickly returned to take out the Caesar salad, and garlic bread that I made earlier to the table, and then returned one last time to retrieve the fettuccine that I had put in a bowl, before Kagome walked into the house.

As I re-entered the room, I could feel Kagome's eyes staring me down, all I could was smile back at her. Placing the bowl down on the table, I took my seat across from her and sat down. Silently, we began to dish out the food to ourselves. Quickly the atmosphere in the room was blanketed with awkwardness, as Kagome's eyes continued bore through my body. I just knew what she wanted me to do, and that was to begin the conversation, but I just didn't feel like it at the moment, and decided to remain silent.

"Fine then Inu, if you're not going to talk then I will. I'm pretty sure you know why I'm angry. Usually, I don't give a fuck about what Fluffy says about me, you know I don't, but I can't help but wonder, considering he's never said something as harsh as that before, that maybe you had something to do with it. And by the way you are acting now; I think I would be safe to assume that I am correct in thinking that. So, I do see the whole mood you are trying to set here, and it will work in helping be getting over my angry with you, but that does not mean, and don't expect to get laid tonight."

_'Wow! Was not expecting that at all!_ _Okay, so that just means I'm going to have to try that much harder when it's time to go to bed.' _After a few seconds had passed after her statement, I placed my napkin down on the table, and looked up at her. "Yes your right, sweetheart, I did all of this to make it up to you. What Sesshoumaru said was mean, heartless, and your right, the argument between himself and I should have remained that way. I don't know why he said what he said, but Miroku and I both think it was because he left on business and Kagura refused to go with him."

I got up from my chair and proceeded to make my way around the table to stand behind her. I placed my hands on her shoulders and began to message the tension away. "I didn't want you to leave this morning with out listening to what I had to say about his comment last light, but you wouldn't listen to me. I just hope your day wasn't stressful," I whispered against her neck. I inhaled deeply the musky scent that Kagome had, and whispered into her ear. "You know you are perfect the way you are? Don't listen to Sesshoumaru; he's just a jealous asshole that won't be receiving any action for a month."

I heard Kagome give off a small laugh which made me smile. "You're right Inu; I shouldn't have taken what he said seriously, especially with Kagura being all hormonal with her pregnancy. It actually shouldn't surprise me that she has cut him off. Thanks for the massage, baby, and thank you for dinner. It was delicious like usual."

"Come on Kags, I also picked up a movie that we can watch before we go to bed." I said as I helped her from her seat. "Come on we can curl up on the couch and watch the sappy romantic movies I picked up."

"You're really trying to kiss ass tonight aren't ya?"

"You bet sweetie!"

XoX

_'So there's another pointer, you're never in the wrong if you are able to pick up chick flicks. Here for example, I picked the Wedding Planner (Jennifer Lopaz) as well as Sweet Home Alabama (Reese Witherspoon). I hope most of you guys can agree with me in saying that I didn't make overly bad choices. Believe it or not, some chick's flicks actually have great leading actresses to look at; therefore that makes it a little more bearable.'_

XoX

I couldn't believe it; my plan was actually working too well. We watched The Wedding Planner first, and were about half way through Sweet Home Alabama, when Kagome began to become less responsible. _'Yea, my plan worked so well that I was able to relax Kags enough that she was now asleep in my arms.'_

I reached over to the coffee table to grab the remote sitting there, to pause the movie and to shut off the TV. I was fully prepared to just lie there on the couch and sleep the rest of the night away. Kagome's a very light sleeper, and it was very evident when she awoke in my quest for the remote.

"Is the movie over yet?" she yawned.

"No sweetie, but I can see you've had enough and are ready for bed. Why don't you go get changed and I'll be right in after I clean out here." You can say I said that totally forgetting about what was set up in the bedroom. _"Don't give me that look, you will too, when you had everything set up 7 hours ago. Yes, that's right, its now midnight.'_

Well I remember about the bedroom when I heard Kagome's gasp while I was in the kitchen. Yes, that's when I ran to the bedroom, hoping that maybe she wouldn't be too angry with me. I walked into the bedroom to see the Kagome's back. I slowly made my approach, hoping that she wouldn't turn around and blast me with her spiritual powers. I gently wrapped my arms around her waist, and laid my head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Inuyasha, did you honestly plan this entire night to make amends with me or to just prove your brother wrong?" She said as she turned in my embrace and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Please tell me you planned all of this just to cheer me up and not just to get in my pants."

"Kagome, baby. You are the love of my life and I never would do anything so heartless and cruel, as pull a stunt like this to just get in your pants. I chose to do all of this because I love you. And I don't want to let something as heartless and crude ruin our relationship, especially from someone as sick and twist as my brother. I love you Kagome, and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, as I hope you are with me"

I felt my forehead touch Kagome's as she leaned in closer, "Inuyasha, I love you too, you and I both know that we can't take anything seriously when it comes from Sesshoumaru's mouth. I'm ready to be your wife, and I want to be that person in your life, that you woke up every morning to see. I want to be that person that you come home to every night and vent to. I want to be there to comfort you through the hard times, and be there to celebrate the happy ones. I want to start a family with you. And I can't wait until next month when I'll be able to share your last name."

My breath got caught in my throat as I heard her confession, and all I could do was lean down and claim her mouth with mine. It was a sweet kiss, filled with all the love in my body, and carried every emotion. Nothing too serious, nothing to suggest anything else, just a sweet romantic kiss.

When Kagome broke apart, she buried her head into the front of my chest. When she lifted her head again, she looked up and asked, "Knowing you, you have one more trick up your sleeve that was suppose to calm me down, and I know you probably don't want to waste it, but please will you share with me your last surprise?"

She even gave me the puppy dog eyes that she knows I can't stand, come on, when you see those big beautiful eyes staring up at you begging. I guess its true when they say that 'every man's weakness is his woman'. "Sure thing babe. It was just a song that I wanted to play that I hoped would cheer you up."

I walked Kagome over to the bed and sat her down, resting her back against the headboard. I then proceeded to walked to the other side where the iPod alarm clock was seated on the side table. As I sat beside her on the bed, I reached over and pressed play on the clock.

_Starin' at you takin' off your makeup_

_Wonderin' why you even put it on_

_I know you think you do, but baby you don't need it_

_Wish that you could see what I see when it's gone_

_I see a dust trail followin' an old red Nova_

_Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder_

_Wait, baby don't move, right there it is_

_A t-shirt hangin' off a dogwood branch_

_That river was cold but we gave love a chance_

_Yeah to me_

_You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom_

_That sunset, riverbank, first time feelin'_

_Yeah, smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me_

_I'll just sit right here and let you take me back_

_I'm on that gravel road, look at me_

_On my way to pick you up you're standing on the front porch_

_Lookin' just like that, remember just like that_

_I see a dust trail followin' an old red Nova_

_Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder_

_Wait, baby don't move, right there it is_

_A t-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch_

_That river was cold but we gave love a chance_

_Yeah to me_

_You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom_

_That sunset, riverbank, first time feelin_

_I see a dust trail followin' an old red Nova_

_Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder_

_You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom_

_That sunset, riverbank, first time feelin'_

As the music faded out, I looked over to Kagome, and I saw for the first time since our engagement I saw tears in her eyes. Kagome was the first to say anything, once the song was over. "Do you honestly think that?"

"Kagome, baby, I love you. I love you for who you are, the way you look, I would never change a thing about you, because who you are, is what makes me love you. Changing one little aspect about, would change your entire personality. Kagome, dear, I wouldn't take you any other way." I whispered as I leaned in to claim her lips again.

This time the kiss did become more heated. I ran my tongue along her lower lip as I asked entrance to her mouth. She readily agreed and thus began our battle of tongues; mind you it was more civilized and gentler than usual. As our kiss began to lessen in intensity, I felt her body shift as she moved to lie on her back. As our kiss ended I began to trail little butterfly kisses along her jaw line to the crook of her neck.

I could hear her soft moans of encouragement escape her lips, as my hands began to unbutton the blouse that she had on. I could feel her hands at work too, on my shirt first, then to the button and zipper on my pants. That's when the warning bells in my head began to ring, and I kissed her once more on the mouth before I lifted my head.

"Kagome, baby, are you sure? Cause I don't want this night to be just about sex, I want it to be because we love each other, and no matter what we face we are able to face it together and get through anything that life has to throw at us."

That's when amber met brown and I saw the love and desire in her eyes and I could tell she felt the same way. "Inu baby, this night is about us, and yes I'm sure. I see how much you care about me, and I know you would never do anything intentional to hurt me, so no this night is not just about sex. Its about how much we love each other, and how we can get through anything."

I rejoiced in hearing her say that, and I leaned down to take her lips in a passion crazed kiss. My hands began to rub up and down her sides, begging her back to arch so I would be able to remove her shirt. And as if on cue, her back did arch and I succeed in pushing the offending article of clothing. I tossed both of are shirts to the floor, as my hands returned to her body.

Her body was that of a goddess. It curved in all the right place, and fit perfectly with mine, I couldn't ask for a better match. My hands began to massage her right breast as my mouth left hers to trail a path to her collarbone. My mouth continued down her body, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. Her body responded with each kissed that I placed, it wasn't long till I had one of her erect nipples in my mouth that I gently suckled on. I was rewarded with her small moans of pleasure and I could feel her heat pooling in her core. I repeated the same routine to the other breast, before I continued you my quest to her core.

I continued the trail of butterfly kisses, pausing for a moment at her navel, as my hands worked on the button and zipper on her pants. The minute I felt the pants become loose on her hips I leaned back and pulled them down her legs. I heard her whimper in protest at the lost of heat, however I quickly return once I had succeeded in pulling my own slacks off to join the ever growing pile of clothing on the floor.

I placed a line of kisses along the waistband of her panties, before I slipped the fingers of my hand under the fabric. I rubbed one of my knuckles against her core, and my ears were filled with Kagome's sharp intake of breath. I pulled back my fingers, and looped my thumbs in the waistband and succeeded in pulling down the panties. Once she was free of any article of clothing, I dove straight at her core, and began swirling my tongue against her entrance. After a few antagonizing moments I pushed my tongue into her, and was rewarded with the most delicious taste know to man. With every stroke of my tongue, I could feel Kagome's breathing increase, and I knew she was close to her climax.

I wanted to bring to her the greatest pleasure in the world, and I knew I couldn't just do that with my tongue alone. I inserted one finger in her, quickly followed by a second one. With the combine affect of my tongue and fingers, brought her to her climax, and her eruption of juices followed freely onto my tongue. I removed my fingers and continued to lap at the flowing goodness until none remain, as I pulled away, I inserted the two fingers into my mouth to drink in the rest heavenly substance.

I leaned over top of her again to give her another kiss, and that's when I felt the unusual sensation of being flipped over, and before I knew what was happening, I was starring up into the beautiful brown eyes of my beloved fiancé. She leaned in close to my ears and whisper, "I want to make you feel just as good, as you made me feel."

And before I knew anything else, I felt her hands travel down my body to the edge of my boxers. I was amazed at how the littlest touch from her could get me so aroused. I felt my boxers being pulled off, as I felt Kagome place little butterfly kisses along my chest. I felt them trail all the way down towards my arousal.

I could feel her hands rubbing up and down its sides, and at the immediate touch, I felt like I wanted to explode. Soon her ministrations from her hands were partnered with her mouth. It didn't take long for me to come after the addition of her mouth.

After Kagome was finished I flipped her back to her back, and we shared another kiss. I continue to rub my hand along her side, as I got ready to push into her. When it came time, I felt Kagome sign into my mouth. From there I move my mouth to the juncture in her neck, as I began to rock into her. I began to increase my pace as I heard her moans of encouragement. We shouted each others name into the room as we hit our climax.

I quickly collapsed to the side in ordered to not crush the beautiful angel that lay beneath me. I learned over and kiss the side of her temple and whispered into her ear, "Please, baby I have one more surprise, don't go to sleep yet." I ordered over on my side again and reached for the box placed on the side table. I rolled back over to face Kagome with the box in my hand.

As she opened the box, what she saw brought more tears to her eyes. "Aww … Inu baby, its so beautiful!" Inside was a small golden heart pendant with a smaller silver heart on the inside. Both heart were covered in diamond, and the pendant hung from a fine gold chain.

"I love you Kagome, and I want this pendant to be a symbol of the affection between us, and proof that no matter what people say about us, that we still love each other and will be there for one another."

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome lightly sighed as she lightly drifted to sleep in my arms.

XoX

'_So guys, there's your lesson on how to make it up to your significant other. Follow those few hints and ideas, and you'll be able to win over any girl, and jewellery is optional if you have no money to buy any. Well until the wedding, I'm going to bed.'_

XoX

**Author's Note: **So this is my first attempt at writing anything in a long time, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Criticism is welcomed, and if the lemon scene seemed a bit awkward it was my first attempt at writing one. So please feel free to tell me what you think, doesn't matter if its bad or good. I welcome everyone's opinion.


End file.
